The present invention relates generally to security systems and more particularly to a videophone system for monitoring remote locations from a central unit for use in a variety of applications, such as for security, surveillance, quality control and inspection, regulation of food and/or other standards in food-related and other facilities, market research, remote monitoring of deposit and withdrawal of funds at bank vaults, grocery chains, convenience stores, and the like.
Over the years, a multitude of security and surveillance systems have been proposed for monitoring various locations for different reasons. For example, it is particularly desirable to monitor locations involving some exposure to risk or peril. Generally, the objectives have included discouraging an intruder, notifying security personnel, as police, and providing some form of record of any criminal activity. Various forms of photographic devices have been proposed for use in such systems; however, the advent of television substantially enhanced the possibilities for scrutiny or surveillance of a location. In that regard, large modern office buildings are seldom without an internal closed-circuit system with a guard station displaying several significant locations within the building. Accordingly, a single guard can monitor a sizeable building, summoning help to a problem location. Furthermore, it has been proposed to record monitor displays for subsequent study and analysis in the event of a crisis.
While previous monitoring systems have been effective, particularly in conjunction with a single facility, there have been attendant limitations. For example, simple television displays often do not clearly manifest a potential or existing problem. Also, such systems are not susceptible to programmed operation, enabling an expert to flexibly monitor a sizeable number of individual locations. Furthermore, in accordance herewith, the present invention recognizes the need to expand the capability of monitoring to accommodate security locations over a widely distributed area. As a further consideration, needs also are recognized for increased communication capability, enhanced displays and expanded control of the displays.
Surveillance of facilities for reasons other then security traditionally involve substantial human involvement. For example, routine inspection of facilities to control quality, regulate and maintain food and/or other standards at franchise and/or company-owned locations (e.g. fast food facilities) or the like, traditionally have required personal visits to such facilities by inspectors employed for such purposes. Unfortunately, more time and expense is incurred in traveling to and from different facilities than is desirable. Moreover, as a practical matter, specific inspectors and/or branch managers are assigned to specific areas, resulting in a need for more inspectors dedicated to inspecting limited areas. The present invention recognizes the need to perform inspections as for controlling quality, etc. at remote locations over a widely distributed area from a central location.
Likewise, the present invention recognizes the need for remote monitoring of deposit and/or withdrawal of funds or executing other transactions at bank vaults, grocery chains or convenience stores, and the like, to deter foul play and/or prevent burglaries. In addition, the need for conducting discrete or interactive market research is also recognized.
Integration of computer and telephone technologies has brought many advances in the telecommunication industry. Functionally integrating human operators with telephone network capabilities, voice and data switching capabilities, computer applications and databases, and voice processing technology not only provides human operators with immediate access to information from a wide variety of sources, but allows them to intelligently process each call as well. Telephone switches are linked with computers to coordinate computer information and intelligence with call handling capabilities to automatically add relevant data, as well as facsimile, graphics, video or audio communication capabilities. Select services or equipment such as automatic number identification (ANI) or dialed number identification service (DNIS) enhance calls and human capabilities by forwarding identifying information preceding a telephone call, thereby, eliminating steps otherwise performed by people to capture information regarding the caller. For applications involving large scale processing of calls, switch and host databases automatically link calls with a caller's record, eliminating the need for the caller to enter an identification number when using a voice response system.
More revolutionary applications use ANI to simultaneously pass both the call and the caller's current record to an operator's telephone and terminal. This obviates the need for a person to obtain, enter and receive the caller's record from the database. Such advances have immensely enhanced human capabilities for communication, data manipulation and control functions.
Somewhat concurrently, rapid developments in computer, telephone and video technologies have introduced the concept of visual communications or video conferencing. In particular, efforts at integrating these technologies have gained enormous momentum in recent years, resulting, in part, from a general desire in all industries to conserve time and expenses, and thereby, maximize human efficiency and productivity. The advent of videophones has enabled users to visually communicate from remote locations. Many industries are rapidly embracing the idea of video conferencing or visual communication to eliminate escalating travel expenses. Employees or customers in different places can take part in interactive training sessions or seminars with no loss of time for travel.
However, obstacles remain, particularly in traditional areas of cumbersome communication. Still, with developments, virtually every industry segment can profit from interactive data sharing in real time with the added advantage of face-to-face communication. Innovative technical advances are fast satisfying promises of enhanced capabilities, thereby, allowing users to share and manipulate images from remote locations, such as pictures, graphs, maps or the like.
Technical breakthroughs in audio and video compression technology make desktop video conferencing and visual communication both economical and practical for everyday business communications. To fully participate in video conferencing, the user's equipment must communicate with similar units, albeit, from different equipment vendors. The International Telephone and Telegraph Consultative Committee (CCITT) has defined a standard called H.261 (or “P×64”) detailing how video and audio signals are compressed and decompressed for transmission across a common link. At present, no one industry standard and format has been adopted for video conferencing systems. Thus, the systems available on the market are not always compatible. As a consequence, many different types of video codecs (coders/decoders) are currently in use. For example, the AT&T AVP CODEC is a three-chip set that digitally processes high quality, full motion video images and sounds that are compatible with the latest videoconferencing standards.
At any rate, ongoing efforts at achieving compatibility and providing compression schemes that can transmit color images over POTS (plain old telephone system) all over the world are in the offing. Approaches for incorporating live-action, color video with standard voice telephone lines via networks and modems are currently being introduced. By using a suitable video capture board and a modem, live video may be received and displayed on any 386 or 486 personal computer running Microsoft Windows™. The frame rate depends upon the type of display and type of communication hardware. For example, over a normal dial-up telephone line, a computer with a VGA (video graphics array) display set at 32,000 colors, a 486 CPU and a 14.4 kbs (thousand bits per second) modem can achieve a frame rate of 5 frames per second. The link between the personal computers can be established in several ways, for example, by a modem, LAN (local area network), serial port and other high speed digital links.
To consider an example of cumbersome communication in the merchandising industry, wholesale vendors or sellers of goods typically spend many hours attempting to schedule appointments with various buyers for different organizations, travelling to and from the buyers' facilities, and waiting for meetings, which may sometimes last only a short duration. Unfortunately, considerably more time and expense is incurred, in travelling to and from different facilities, than is desirable. Moreover, as a practical matter, specific vendor sales people are typically assigned to merchandise specific goods and interact with specific buyers, resulting in a need for more vendor personnel dedicated to particular buyers.
Moreover, in the event a specific seller wishes to broadcast a special offering of a particular item to plural buyers, for example, to dispose of an inventory of distressed items, the seller must undertake considerable effort, such as place an advertisement or otherwise initiate contact with buyers. An advertisement is likely to be viewed only by random buyers, thus, not always proving to be a reliable method of soliciting offers from all possible buyers. Moreover, initiating individual contact with a series of buyers, until eventually securing a final sale, constitutes an arduous task. Similarly, in situations where a buyer wishes to solicit proposals from vendors for a particular item, the same practice prevails.
Accordingly, the present invention recognizes the need for a system to communicate with remote locations over a widely distributed area, from other places, such as a central location, for the applications discussed above as well as many other diverse applications with similar requirements.